The Flip Side
by LustyOne
Summary: We all know how Garcia got "recruited" into the FBI - but what else do we really know about this tech goddess?  What if there's more to her then meets the eye.  Will be for MATURE readers only!  Crossover with Sons of Anarchy - Pen/Jax pairing.  Try it!
1. Chapter 1

_Disclaimer: I don't own anything. Everything from Criminal Minds belongs to CBS and other such lucky souls. Everything Sons of Anarchy belongs to F/X and Sutter, Ink. - not for profit - merely for fun._

Penelope groaned as the shrill ring of her cell phone pierced her ears and wakened her from much needed sleep. Reaching over she grabbed the offending appliance from her nightstand and flipped it open to mumble, "Garcia."

Her eyes shot open and she sat up as she listened to the voice on the other end of the line. Barely a minute later she said, "I'm on my way," closed her phone and threw back her covers. Slipping quickly from her bed she pulled on an old pair of blue jeans and a worn blue FBI tee shirt that belonged to Derek before slipping her feet into a pair of sneakers. She pulled her long red hair back into a ponytail then quickly packed a bag. She grabbed her cell phone and dialed a number that she knew would go straight to voice mail.

She cleared her throat then began to speak, "Hotch, it's Garcia. I have had something come up that I have to take care of. You'll want to ask for Kevin Lynch as a tech in my absence, he's almost as good as I am." She paused then said, "Try not to worry boss man, I'll call when I can."

Penelope turned off the phone and set it with her credentials on her nightstand. She shouldered her laptop bag and purse then grabbed her bag. She locked the door and made her way out of the apartment and across the parking lot to a black Ford Taurus. She settled her bag in the back before climbing in the front with her laptop and purse. She locked the doors and started the engine then pulled off into the dark of night.

PG PG PG PG PG PG PG PG PG PG PG PG

Aaron Hotchner set his brief case on his desk and frowned at the little red light blinking on his telephone. He hit the little button for his voicemail then listened to Penelope's message. He saved the message before calling down to the tech pool and requesting that Kevin Lynch be sent to his office.

A few moments later an awkward Kevin Lynch knocked on Hotch's open door. Hotch looked up, "Come in Lynch."

"You wanted to see me, sir?"

"Yes, please have a seat." Hotch waited until the other man had taken a seat before speaking again. "I received a message this morning from Penelope stating that "something came up" that she needs to take care of. She also said that I should get you to fill in for her." Hotch stood and moved around his desk so that he was standing in front of Lynch, "Kevin, if you know what's going on you need to tell me."

Lynch swallowed, "I'm sorry Agent Hotchner. Penny and I broke up a while ago and we haven't really talked too much since."

Hotch met the other man's anxious eyes and sighed, "Alright, well if you think of anything please let me know. In the meantime, I need you to fill in here during Penelope's absence."

Lynch paled considerably and gulped before standing up, "Yes sir."

PG PG PG PG PG PG PG PG PG PG PG

Morgan dropped tiredly into his chair; he'd barely fallen asleep when his alarm had gone off. He really needed to take some time off and soon. He took a swallow from his coffee and saw a scowling Hotch stalking towards the cubicle he shared with Reid. Derek groaned, "C'mon Hotch don't tell me we've got another case already."

"Not exactly. I need you to come with me," Hotch replied cryptically.

Morgan followed the slightly older agent out of the bullpen then out of the building and into the garage. They were seated in the black SUV and pulling out of the lot before Morgan glanced at Hotch behind the wheel and said, "Are you going to tell me where we are going?"

"Garcia's."

Derek sat up straighter in his seat, "What's going on?"

Hotch spared the younger agent a brief glance, "I really hope that we're going to find that out."

A scant few minutes later they came to stop outside of Penelope's apartment building. A quick glance over at the parking lot revealed that Esther was still there. Morgan led the way up the stairs and knocked loudly on Penelope's door. After a few minutes when they hadn't received any answer, he dug into his pocket and pulled out his keys. Unlocking the door they stepped inside and found her apartment undisturbed.

Hotch walked around the living room, while Derek made his way to the bedroom. He immediately spotted Penelope's credentials on her nightstand with her cell phone and an envelope addressed to him and Hotch. "Hey Hotch, you better come take a look at this."

Derek opened the envelope and began to read Penelope's note:

_Hey there my superheroes:_

_Something came up that I absolutely have to take care of. I'm leaving my credentials because I don't know what the future is going to hold._

_I know that you are thinking that you would help me if I just told you what was going on…and I really wish that I could. You're just going to have to trust me to handle this one on my own._

_You both need to be strong and focus on keeping the team together – they need you._

_Try not to worry too much. I'll touch base if I can._

_Penelope_


	2. Chapter 2

_Three days later_

Penelope pulled into the gate that led to the Teller-Morrow garage and found a spot not easily visible from the street to park. She shut off the engine and stepped out into the night. Grabbing her bag she quickly made her way across the lot and stepped inside the building.

"I wondered when you'd be getting here lass," Chibs greeted her before grabbing her in a hug, "It's been too long, Penny."

Penelope returned his hug and offered him a weak smile, "It's good to see you too, Chibs."

"Quit hogging all the attention," Bobby grumbled shoving the Irishman out of the way so that he could wrap Penelope in his arms.

Penelope laughed, "There's still plenty of me to go around, Bobby."

"Not according to my son," Gemma stated from the doorway.

Penelope locked eyes with the older woman that she thought of like a mother before closing the distance between them. Penelope swallowed hard as she felt Gemma wrap her arms tightly around her. "How is he," Penelope asked quietly?

Gemma shrugged silently as Clay came to stand beside her, Abel held tightly to his chest. Clay wrapped his arm around Gemma's shoulders as he took in Penelope's weary face. "You can see for yourself tomorrow, kiddo. For now you look exhausted, when was the last time you slept?"

"A couple of days ago."

"Uh-huh, I thought so. Why don't you come back to our place and try to get some sleep. You can't get into the hospital to see him until tomorrow, anyway."

Penelope nodded her head, "Okay, but we need to do something with my car. It shouldn't be traceable but…."

"I'll take care of it," Juice stepped up and pressed a quick kiss to her cheek as he took the keys from her hand.

Penelope smiled her appreciation before turning back to Gemma and Clay, "Is this Abel?"

Gemma nodded and smiled with pride, "This is my beautiful grandson."

Penelope bit her bottom lip nervously then asked, "May I hold him?"

Clay grinned, "Of course," he replied handing over the blond haired tot. Abel stared at her curiously before settling comfortably against her chest. She nuzzled his head, inhaling his sweet scent then looked up at Gemma, "He looks just like Jax."

PG JT PG JT PG JT PG JT PG JT PG JT

Aaron looked around at his team, his family, as they sat gathered together in his living room. As Penelope had left a note the bureau's official position was that she had taken a leave of absence – whereas the team considered her to be a missing person. They had decided to work together off the clock to find out what happened to their tech – a woman they all considered to be an integral part of their family.

"I just don't understand why she didn't come to one of us. She has to know that any one of us would do anything for her," JJ commented from the couch where she was cuddled against Rossi's side.

Hotch sighed, "I think that whatever Penelope is involved in – she was worried about involving us. What concerns me the most is that it has already been four days without a word."

Derek nodded in agreement, "Even if we're mad at each other, Pen and I don't go this long without at least checking in with one another."

Natasha Simmons cleared her throat from her seat next to Derek, "I realize that I haven't known you all very long, but I'd like to say something here." She looked around the room and waited for Hotch to nod at her before proceeding.

Natasha stood and tucked a loose curl behind her ear, "When Derek and I first started dating, I was very concerned about his relationship with Penelope. I hated how close they were and I was sure that I was going to hate Penelope. Except that I found that I couldn't hate her, she was just too nice. She called me when Derek and I had been dating for about three months and asked me if we could meet for lunch. I reluctantly agreed." She met Derek's eyes and smiled.

"We met for lunch and margaritas and she told me that Derek was a very special man. Then she told me that he was her best friend and that while she loved him she was not in love with him." Natasha swallowed hard, "She offered to step out of Derek's life if it would make me more comfortable. I knew in that moment how special of a woman she really was. I told her that she absolutely needed to stay in Derek's life, but that I hoped that she and I could become friends as well."

Derek closed the distance and wrapped his arm around her shoulders as a tear rolled over her cheek. "Penelope went out of her way to make me feel comfortable and welcome in her and Derek's little world." Natasha brushed the tear away, "You all are very close, which is why I was hesitant to say something before now, but I noticed a change in Penelope in the last couple of months. When we'd all go out, she'd come for a little bit but then she'd leave early. She stopped doing movie nights at her place and maybe it was just me, but her smile seemed a little forced lately."

Emily sighed, "You're right 'Tash." Emily looked at Aaron, "How'd we miss it?"

Hotch shook his head, "I don't know. We've been so crazed lately, we've spent more time in the field than home."

Spencer looked at Austin who sat next to him then back at Hotch, "I'm afraid that it's more than that Hotch. Look back over the last year. I got together with Austin, Derek met Natasha, Dave and JJ are a couple and finally you and Emily."

Rossi wrinkled his brow, "Are you saying that Penelope felt left out?"

Spencer shrugged his shoulders, "I'm just saying that she and Kevin split up and none of us even knew it."

A knock at the door drew Hotch's attention and he crossed the living room. He opened the door to find Kevin Lynch. The tech scratched his cheek nervously, "I'm sorry to bother you Agent Hotchner."

Hotch stepped back to allow the younger men entrance into his apartment. Lynch stepped in and froze as he saw the entire BAU and their significant others staring at him curiously. Hotch was the first to speak, "What's on your mind, Kevin?"

"Um I know that you all are searching for Penny on your own, so I thought I'd try to help." He pulled a manila folder from his messenger bag and handed it to Hotch, "I tried tracking her cell phone, bank cards, and credit cards. I got nothing – and I do mean nothing. I'm thinking that she went in and wiped out all of the information. Also I checked to see if there were any other vehicles registered in her name but came up empty."

Hotch flipped through the folder then glanced at Lynch, "We appreciate your help, Kevin."

The younger tech nodded then turned towards the door, he took a few steps then stopped. He straightened his back and turned back to face the room, "I know that none of you really like me or thought that I was good enough for Penny. I really loved her," he stopped and let out a deep breath, "I still love her. I knew that she'd never love me the way that I loved her." He looked away, "I knew that she was in love with someone else," he looked at Derek, "I thought it was one of you. Then one night she called out for someone named Jax."

With those final words Kevin turned back towards the door and this time he didn't look back. Hotch laid a hand on the younger man's shoulder, "Thank you, Kevin."

Lynch nodded his head, "I hope that you find her and that she's okay."

PG JT PG JT PG JT PG JT PG JT PG JT


	3. Chapter 3

Penelope let go of Opie's waist and climbed off the back of his bike, "Thanks for the ride, Ope."

The biker grinned, "Anytime sweetheart." He nodded his head towards the hospital, "Want me to walk in with you?"

Penelope swallowed hard, "No, I've got this."

Opie nodded, "Alright then. Tig will be by around noon to pick you up. Gemma doesn't want you spending the whole day in the hospital."

"Okay," she replied then taking a deep breath started walking towards the hospital entrance.

Opie made sure she was safely inside before riding away. Penelope stopped at the information desk, "I'm here to see Jackson Teller."

A few moments later she pushed open a heavy wooden door to see Jax lying on a hospital bed. She made her way to the side of the bed and brushed his long blond locks away from his face. "Oh Jackson, what have you done to yourself," she whispered quietly.

A nurse came in and smiled at her, "Well hello there."

Penelope smiled back, "Hello."

"Do you want to move the chair closer to the bed?"

"Oh, I don't want to be in your way."

"It's fine," the nurse replied gently, "My name is Margo and I am Mr. Teller's nurse. I'll be in and out, so if you need anything just let me know."

"Thanks, but all I really need is to know how he's doing."

Margo turned so that she could meet the other woman's dark eyes. "Honestly, I'm not sure. He's doing okay physically, there's no reason we can find for him to not wake up. It's like he just doesn't want to wake up."

Penelope nodded her head then just watched as Margo went about checking all of Jax's vital signs. A few moments later she left the room and Penelope stood once again next to his head. She leaned over to brush his lips with hers, "I love you Jackson Teller and I need you to open your eyes and come back to me."

Pulling the chair closer she leaned her head on the bed and cried. She cried for Gemma and Abel, she cried for Jax and all of the time they spent apart. She cried for the family that she thought she'd lost and the family that she'd left behind to come home.

Jax opened his eyes and tried to get his bearings. He remembered being shot and wrecking his bike, then nothing. He glanced to his right and saw the monitor showing that his heart was still steadily beating. Then he looked to his left and saw Penelope sitting in the chair, sound asleep with her head on the bed next to him. He heard the beeping on the monitors increase as his heart rate sped up. He glanced up as the door opened and Margo rushed in.

"Oh! You're awake!"

"Shhhhh," Jax replied nodding towards the redhead sleeping next tohim.

Margo smiled, "She'll just be happy that you're awake. I'm going to go get Dr. Jeffries and I'll be right back."

Penelope moaned softly then blinked her eyes open, as the hospital room came into focus she sat up with a sigh. She stretched her back then glanced up to see Jax's blue eyes watching her every move. She jumped up, "Jax! Oh, I've got to get the nurse."

He reached out a hand, "Wait honey, she's already been in. She went to get the doctor."

Penelope caught her plump bottom lip between her teeth and nodded her head. Jax tugged gently so that she would come closer to him, "Did you mean it?"

She arched one brow at him questioningly, "What?"

He lifted his hand to cup the back of her head drawing her face down to his, "You said you loved me. Did you mean it?"

Tears welled in her dark eyes, "With everything I am."

Jax smiled tiredly as he drew her closer for his kiss, his tongue swept across the seam of her lips seeking entrance to her mouth. She melted into him and their tongues met and danced as Jax tangled his fingers in her fiery mane. When she finally pulled away to breathe he whispered, "I love you Penelope."

The doctor stood at the foot of the bed and cleared his throat, "Welcome back to the land of the living Mr. Teller. I'm not sure that you're quite ready for that much physical exertion yet."

Penelope flushed a bright pink while Jax merely laughed, "I've waited nearly six years for this woman to come back into my life. Trust me I'm more than ready for that exertion doc."

The doctor smiled, "Well we're going to check you out and see how you're doing. We'll keep you tonight for observation and if everything looks good we'll release you tomorrow."

Jax wiggled his eyebrows at Penelope, "I can hardly wait."

Margo came into the room followed by Tig, who grinned when he saw that Jax was awake. "Nice of you to finally open your eyes sleepin' beauty."

"Good to see you too, Tig."

Tig turned to Penelope, "Hey beautiful!"

"Tigger! I was wondering where you were!"

"Sorry my love! Club business for Clay."

"As long as you still love me."

"Sweetheart just say the word and I will sweep you off your feet."

Jax groaned softly, "Quit hitting on my woman, Tig!"

The taller man laughed, "Whatever you say, kid." He turned to look at Penelope, "Hey are you ready to go? Gemma wants to come see Jax and wanted to know if you'd sit with Abel."

"Of course." She walked over to the bed, "Be a good boy for the doctor, Jax."

He drew her down, "Oh I'll be a good boy for the doctor alright. But once I get home, all bets are off."

Penelope grinned before bending down, "That's what I'm banking on," she whispered before kissing his cheek gently.


	4. Chapter 4

Gemma knocked on the door and smiled at her son as she sat in the empty chair next to his bed. "You had me worried, baby."

"I'm sorry, Mom."

Gemma shook her head, "I'm just glad that you're okay. Has the doctor been in? What did he say?"

Jax laughed, "You gonna let me answer a question before you ask the next one?"

Gemma merely scowled at him and waited for him to answer her questions. Jax shifted to a more comfortable position before speaking again. "Yeah, he's been in. They ran a bunch of freaking tests and poked and prodded me. Said I'm good as new and should be released tomorrow."

Gemma sat back in her chair with a sigh of relief, "Thank God," she muttered knowing that she'd never survive it if anything happened to Jackson.

Jax lifted his mother's hand in his, "Thank you."

She arched her brow at him, "For?"

"Calling Penelope."

Gemma sighed, "You're welcome baby, but I have to admit that my reasons for calling her were purely selfish."

"What do you mean?"

"I knew that you'd never be able to resist her, if there was anyone in this world that could get you to open your eyes, it was her."

"Yeah."

Gemma released a heavy sigh, "So what happens now?"

Jax looked at her, "I'm not letting her go this time, Mom. I watched her walk out of my life six years ago and I didn't do anything to stop her. I have a second chance, this time I'm not going to just watch her walk away. She belongs here, with me."

Gemma nodded, "You need to talk to her Jackson."

He nodded his head, "I know Ma."

Doctor Jeffries poked his head in the door, "Oh good, you're awake. Can we talk for a moment?"

Jax nodded, "Sure Doc."

"I've got all of your test results back and everything looks good. I don't see anything in any of the tests to give me any concern of any lingering effects. I'm going to release you tomorrow with the understanding that you are to take it easy for a couple of weeks. No riding or driving, no lifting and no physical exertion. I want you to come see me for a follow up in two weeks and if you're doing well then we can talk about a full release. Okay?"

Jax sighed, "Two weeks?"

The doctor smiled, "I'm afraid so Mr. Teller. I know that you're a strong guy and mostly healed, but I'd rather not have you distracting my nursing staff as a patient again."

Jax grinned, "Sorry about that doc, but you can tell 'em I'm officially off the market."

"I think Margo made that quite clear to most of them already," the doctor replied with a chuckle, "She took quite a liking to your friend, Penelope."

PG JT PG JT PG JT PG JT PG JT PG JT

Hotch tossed the manila folder on his desk then leaned back in his chair with a frustrated sigh, "I don't understand how a person can work for the Bureau for nearly six years and yet I cannot find a single piece of useful information about her."

"Tell me about it. I've been racking my brain since Pen disappeared and I realized that I don't know anything about her history. She knows all about my family, hell she sends my Mother and Sisters birthday and Christmas cards. Yet I know absolutely nothing about her past. The woman is my best friend in the world, I can tell you what her favorite movie is, what her favorite flavor of ice cream is and that she is a closet Michael Bolton fan." He groaned with frustration, "But I can't tell you anything about her life before the bureau, other than the fact that her parents are dead."

Rossi nodded his head thoughtfully, "Yes, Penelope is without a doubt the queen of deflection. Any conversation that starts about her ends up being about someone or something else."

Hotch leaned forward, "The question that we have to ask ourselves here is why? What is she hiding?"

"I'm afraid that's a question we're going to have to look into later," JJ replied from the door, "We've got a case. A bad one."

Hotch nodded, "Alright, let's get everyone together at the round table."

Nearly thirty minutes later the team had been briefed on their latest case and was preparing to fly to Vermont. Kevin waited until the conference had cleared except for Hotch and himself. "Agent Hotchner?"

Hotch looked up tiredly, "Yes?"

"I've thought of something else that might help."

"Oh?"

Kevin pushed his glasses up higher on his face, "Um yeah, I realized that I hadn't told you about her tattoo."

"Tattoo?"

"Uh-huh, Penny has a tattoo on her left breast, it's a black crow with a white ribbon clutched in its claws. The ribbon has the initials J.T."

Hotch turned this information over in his head as he rose from his seat, "Thank you, Kevin."

"Sure," the tech replied as he started to leave the room.

"Kevin," Hotch called waiting until the other man turned around before speaking again, "We're going to need your help on this case in Vermont."

Kevin bit his lip then nodded, "Yeah, I know."

"Okay."


	5. Chapter 5

Jax stepped inside his home for the first time in nearly two months and sighed gratefully. He shrugged out of his cut and hung it on the hook by the door before following his nose to the kitchen. There he found Abel sitting in his highchair happily playing with some applesauce while Penelope stood at the stove frying bacon. Her long red hair was pulled up in a ponytail and she was wearing one of his tee shirts with a pair of cut off jean shorts.

He stepped up behind her and wrapped his arms around her waist, burying his face in the curve of her neck. "Damn you always smell so good," he growled nipping at the creamy column of her throat.

Penelope leaned back against him and closed her eyes. The feel of him solid and real behind her nearly brought her to tears, "I've missed this," she whispered softly.

Jax nuzzled her throat, "I've missed you."

Gemma watched them from the doorway before clearing her throat, "Why don't you go sit down, Jax. I'll bring Abel into you."

He released a heavy sigh, "It's gonna be a long two weeks."

Gemma watched as he walked through to the living room then turned to Penelope, "Maybe you should stay with me and Clay until he's been released."

Penelope grinned at the older woman, "Yeah like that's gonna happen." She grabbed a cloth and wiped Abel down before taking him out of the highchair. She carried him through to the living room where his father waited. She handed the tot to Jax then returned to the kitchen. She stopped to look out the kitchen window for a moment before she spoke again, "I'm not to let him do anything, Gemma."

"I know that, I was just giving you a hard time."

Penelope nodded, "There are some things that I need to talk to him about….things we need to resolve."

Gemma closed the distance between them and laid her hand gently on Penelope's shoulder, "He loves you."

The younger woman offered her a small smile, "I've never doubted that. I just hope that love is enough."

JT PG JT PG JT PG JT PG JT PG JT PG

Penelope came out of Abel's bedroom and sat next to Jax on the sofa, he pulled her to his side and she sighed as she cuddled against him.

"What," he murmured softly against her hair.

"I feel complete for the first time in a long time," she admitted softly.

He was quiet for a moment while he considered her words then he said, "I know what you mean." He leaned back and lifted her chin so that their eyes met, "What happened, Pen? Why'd you leave me?"

She bit her lip then she sat up straight, "Remember how I so enjoyed hacking into the unhackable?" At his nod she continued, "Well I got busted hacking a government site. I knew that I'd been busted and knew that the Feds were gonna come looking for me. I didn't want to take the chance on the club being investigated so I turned myself in."

"So what you've been in jail?"

She sighed, "No. I was offered the opportunity to work for the FBI instead of serving time."

Jax stiffened, "You're a Fed?"

She shook her head, "No. I was a technical analyst I hacked systems and gathered information that helped my team take down the bad guys."

Jax sucked in a deep breath, of everything she could have told him, that was the one thing he wasn't expecting. Penelope watched him silently as he digested what she'd told him. Finally he focused his intense blue eyes on her once again, "So what happens now?"

She offered him a small smile, "Well, I guess that depends."

His eyes never wavering from hers he leaned in so that their lips were nearly touching, "On what exactly?"

Penelope swallowed hard then licked her suddenly dry lips, "On whether or not you want me."

Jackson groaned, his body already hard and aching with need from the proximity of her body to his suddenly hardened even more at the sight of her tongue against her lips and her words. He dragged his lips along her jaw to her ear, "Stay with me, Pen. Don't leave me again."

Her breath hitched in her throat at his words and she nodded.


End file.
